SAPIENCIA
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: América esta enamorado de su amiga Aleman, se entera que Italia tiene un amor de años atrás y resulta ser Alemania, se ve entre la espada y la pared. Los personajes no me pertecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.


**SAPIENCIA**

Aquellos días eran los más pacíficos de su larga vida, Alfred meditaba en la ventana acerca de su vida y de todo lo que había realizado en esta, las cosas buenas y las cosas malas, las cosas increíbles y las cosas terribles. En esos días estaba muy pensativo ya que alguien había llegado a su casa, por aquello de las juntas de trabajo, que había causado un revuelo en su persona. No quería admitirlo, jamás quiso sentir eso, pero desde muy niños jugaban juntos con un conejo blanco en el jardín de la casa de Arthur y no pudo evitar enamorarse de esa sonrisita discreta, ojos serios y linda actitud. Con el paso de los años, aquel gusto por ese hombre era cada vez más y más profundo, hasta el grado que ya no podía soportarlo. Por esa razón, hoy, el héroe de américa, estaba muy distraído y pensativo.

Ludwig, estaba hospedado en un hotel no muy lejos de donde vivía su amigo Alfred, a quien estimaba mucho por varias razones, una de ellas, es porque pudo detenerle cuando estaba perdido hace algunos ayeres, además de que fueron amigos de pequeños. Al terminar de dejar sus maletas, tomo su billetera y fue por cortesía, a saludar a su viejo amigo América, que aunque todos criticaban por su manera de ser, a él le parecía adorable como su mejor amigo Italia. Al llegar a la casa del gringo, tocó varias veces la puerta hasta que el rubio escandaloso salió a abrirle, tenía un semblante agotado y hasta triste, pero que cuando le vio, cambió por una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo lleno de emoción, algo que no le tomó por sorpresa ya que estaba acostumbrado a que este le recibiera de esa manera.

Entre risas pasaron esa linda tarde, como siempre solían pasárselas juntos, ambos estaban cómodos con sus respectivas personas, era algo normal, Ludwig podía ser él y sabía que a su lado podía estar seguro, Alfred por su parte amaba poder convivir por lo menos ese tiempo con el cada determinado tiempo. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, aquel día agradable, había llegado a su fin, mañana en la tarde habría junta, quizás podrían salir después de la junta.

Ambos al llegar a sus casas, se quedaron pensativos, esa tranquilidad mutua entre ellos, la alegría y las ganas de hacer feliz al otro solo significaba una cosa, amor.

Alemania estaba asustado al saberse que podría estar enamorado de su amigo, pero más asustado estaba en desear decírselo, su cabeza estaba loca al pensar aquello, estaba enamorado de él y deseaba hacérselo saber, aunque con el temor de que el quizás no le correspondiera. Por su parte Alfred no quería decir nada ya que, todo mundo sabía, que la relación que Alemania e Italia llevaban, era más que amigos, o al menos eso parecía, siempre juntos, siempre salvándolo, siempre abrazándolo, odiaba a Italia por esa y más razones.

Al día siguiente, Alfred se encontraba en aquel salón de juntas vestido con traje, en espera de los demás países, el primero en llegar fue Arthur y de poco en poco, los demás fueron apareciendo. La junta se llevó acabo y todos hablaban, era divertido pelearse entre ellos, Rusia lo abrazo para querer ahorcarle cosa que fue impedido por Alemania, siempre ayudándolo. Concluida esta, cada quien se fue a algún lugar a pasear, todos querían curiosear en Estados Unidos, que de bueno habría en él.

Jones iba a la salida, donde su amigo quizás estuviera esperándolo, pero, en el pasillo, yacía Italia con una mirada cabizbaja, a pesar de su odio hacia él se le acercó y le tomo del hombro, ver al Italiano así, era demasiado extraño.

 **-Hey guy, ¿qué te sucede?-**

El italiano alzó su mirada y asustado se puso en guardia - **Ahh ¡América!, uhm...-** se calmó y ladeo su vista mirando hacia la nada **-Nada, solo recordé que hace ya varios años, un día como hoy, él se fue-** suspiro.

 **-¿El?, a quien te refieres?-** curioso pregunto.

 **-Bueno, no lo conoces, él se fue hace muchos años, me dijo que algún día regresaría... y hasta hoy, no ha regresado-**

 **-¿Él era alguien importante?-**

 **-Sí que lo era, pero eso ya paso-** suspiro.

 **-¿Puedo saber cuál era su nombre?, quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo-**

 **-Está bien, te diré su nombre, aunque dudo que puedas ayudarme mucho-** Hizo un pausa y suspiro **\- Sacro Imperio Romano-**

 **-¿No fue el que desapareció cuando Prusia surgió?, ¿por la guerra de Sucesión Austriaca y de los Siete Años?-**

 **-Sí, así es-**

Alfred parecía siempre ser muy tonto, pero conocía de la historia de los países, tal vez no los detalles oscuros, pero si lo suficiente para empezar a tratar de unir cabos sueltos y resolver ese embrollo. Aquello que acomplejaba la europeo empezó a darle vueltas por la cabeza, podía imaginarse lo que Feliciano sentía, aquel vacío de estar sin la persona que complementa su vida.

Sacro imperio romano había desaparecido, o mejor dicho, sido oculto, pues al poco tiempo Alemania había salido a la luz, algo en eso le parecía extraño. Si su memoria no fallaba y sus cálculos eran buenos, aquel hombre que le había prometido a Italia volver era Ludwig Beilsmichdt.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, su cuerpo se entumeció, el hombre que Feliciano se refería era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Alemania, al que había amado desde hace ya un tiempo. Su comisura labial derecha vibró un poco mientras su lengua acariciaba su labio inferior sacando una sonrisa de lo más retorcida, el vacío que sentía en el vientre era desagradable, quería golpear, llorar y gritar, pero no podía, eran de esas pocas veces que deseaba hacer cosas que realmente no podía.

Contemplo al Italiano, lo observo con detenimiento, veía a ese sujeto inoportuno, vaya manera de romper su corazón sin darse cuenta, aunque era su culpa por insistir en saber cosas que no eran de su incumbencia y no culpa que Ludwig no lo haya recordado, a pesar de eso podía entenderlo bien, sabía que se sentía el enamorarse de alguien y esperar, aunque Alfred gozaba de la dicha de decírselo de frente, pero Feliciano no.

Soltó una risa maniaca, ni Ludwig ni Feliciano sabían la verdad, solo el, apretó su puño con fuerza, su mente divagaba, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos de repente.

 **-Alfred, no has dicho nada desde hace un rato y me estás dando miedo** -comento el italiano.

 **-Lo siento, es que, no puedo imaginar por cuanto dolor has pasado, quisiera ayudarte- "** pero no quiero" se dijo a sí mismo.

 **-Descuida, ya hace muchos de eso y empiezo a creer que, el me olvido o quizás falleció hace mucho-** Se abrazó a si mismo haciendo un mohín.

 **-No pienses en ello, al menos no así, sea lo que sea, estas vivo y le recuerdas, uno nunca sabe que pueda ocurrir-**

 _ **-Molto Grazie America-**_

 **-De-debo irme, a descansar, he estado atareado todo el día,** _ **see you later**_ **-** refirió con bastante prisa y es que las ganas de llorar le estaban ganando y no podría contenerse más, sin mirarlo, corrió.

Al llegar a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, sabía algo muy importante, al cuestión era decirle o no decirle al Alemán. Si le decía podría Feliciano y este poder estar juntos como años atrás, sin embargo si no le decía, se iría a tragar ese secreto hasta su muerte.

Ludwig por su parte, feliz iba a casa del americano, iba con una buena actitud, un positivismo extremo, iba a confesársele a su amigo, Alfred tenía tan buena actitud, que no dudaba que aunque le rechazara como hombre este seguiría siendo su amigo. Vio esa puerta que le separaba de aquel Neoyorkino, la toco insistente, ansiaba verlo ya.

Jones escuchó la puerta tocar, si habría de ser alguien, ese sin duda era Beilsmchdt. Con suma nostalgia, por aquello que sabía, se fue a abrirle la puerta, llevándose Alemania una sorpresa al ver aquel rostro decaído, América jamás lucia así, algo estaba pasándole.

 **-Hello Germany…-** saludo.

 **-Hola… ¿te encuentras bien?-**

 **-Por supuesto, pasa-**

Sin creerle mucho al rubio parlanchín, Ludwig entro a la casa. Alfred se frotaba las manos, estaba muy ansioso, miro de reojo al teutón, algo en su corazón se quebrantó, no podía negarle la verdad a ese ser que amaba. Ladeo su mirada y se tallo sus mejillas, pues le brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, aquellas que había querido contener desde que ato los cabos sueltos de la historia.

 **-¿Qué tienes Alfred?-** se paró y le busco la mirada, Alfred nunca lloraba, Alfred nunca se ponía así **–Dime por favor….-** sonaba suplicante.

 **-Ludwig yo…-** lo miro a los ojos y por fin abrió su corazón **\- Estoy enamorado de ti-** ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándose, pero en el rostro del alemán reflejaba felicidad pues esa sonrisa preciosa se estiro **–Pero…tú eras Sacro Imperio Romano cuando niño y le prometiste a Feliciano volver, ustedes se amaban, tienes que recordarlo-**

 **-Espera, ¿Qué?...-** no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su sonrisa se borró. Sabia el bien que antes de ser Alemania había sido ocultado por los prusos y que era su nombre SIR, sin embargo, cuando cambio de nombre se le olvidaron ciertas cosas y una de esas seguro era aquello que el Americano estaba diciendo.

 **-Ve con Italia, está esperando que vuelvas, disculpa por lo que dije, se me salió hehehe-** al fin se sentía liberado al decir lo que sentía.

 **-Alfred…-** inclinó la cabeza el más alto, se había quedado atónito a lo que ocurría, se tocó la frente y negó, algo no estaba bien. Las cosas habían ocurrido tiempo atrás y aunque ahora fuese ese este, sus sentimientos habían cambiado y así quisiera amar a Feliciano no podría, América era el dueño de su corazón – **No, yo ya no soy ese niño, yo ya no lo amo…-** se acercó raudamente y le tomo la mano **– Estoy enamorado de ti también…y digas lo que digas, yo te amo a ti, me enamore desde que éramos pequeños, ese día cuando mi hermano me llevo a Inglaterra y te vi, me fascinaste, y olvide todo lo demás, tu eres mi presente, hablare con Feliciano de esto, pero no me pidas que me vaya con el-**

Sorprendido y hasta aturdido el norteamericano no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

 **-¿Estás seguro?-**

 **-Seguro de que te amo si, y me he dado cuenta que me amas tato como para sacrificarte así por mí-**

 **-Germany…-** Se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo. Se separaron unos instantes para poder acomodarse y besarse tan apasionadamente.

A partir de ese día, Alemania y América fueron felices juntos.


End file.
